


Thanks to Naked Brendon Urie

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete suggests Patrick watch the Girls/Girls/Boys video in attempt to make the vocalist come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to Naked Brendon Urie

“Hey, ‘Trick, you see the new Panic! video yet?” Pete asks, biting back a grin.

“Hmm? I saw that they posted one but I haven’t had a chance to watch it.” I look up at him from the laptop, sitting on the hotel bed.

“I just watched it... you should check it out.”

I shrug and open a tab and go to their Vevo, hearing the door open. I look up and see Pete heading out, “Where are you going?”

“You’ll thank me later.” He smirks before closing the door behind him.

I roll my eyes and click on the video, rolling my eyes at the ad I have to watch. I swear I’ve installed adblock about a million times. Once the ad ends, I make the video go full screen on my laptop. The only thing I can see so far is an up close view of Brendon’s face as he begins to sing. Behind him, there’s nothing. It’s all black. He’s the only thing in the video so far. I start humming along, because I’ve already heard the song before. But then the words and the lyrics get lost as the camera zooms out and Brendon’s bare shoulders come into view. No. He couldn’t, He just, he’s got pants on he’s shirtless. My hopes are crushed when it zooms out just enough to tell that no, he’s not wearing pants. My mouth goes dry and my eyes go wide. No. The camera then zooms in on his neck and shoulders, slowly going down his chest as I feel my hardness against the laptop sitting, now uncomfortably, in my lap. My breath catches in my throat as the camera reaches his belly button, and just keeps going lower. Then the camera stops, and starts going back up his chest. An involuntary whimper escapes my lips as something sounding awfully like _tease_ pours out of my mouth. The rest of the video is pure torture, and I’m seconds from calling Pete and asking him why he would suggest I ‘check it out’. But I know the answer, and that’s exactly what he’d say. He’s said it many times, he’s going to get me out of the closet, even if it takes shoving a naked man in with me. And this... this is almost exactly what he said he’d do. Except the naked Brendon Urie has no idea how my body is reacting and how much I want to see the parts of his body that surely, had to have been edited out. The camera had to have slipped lower a couple times. I shake my head and close the laptop, heading towards the shower so the cleaning process of my next undignified action will be easier, at least.

 

Pete comes back, long after I’ve showered and pushed the naked vocalist out of my mind. Or pretended to, at least. Now I’m analyzing the lyrics and their relevance to the video. It’s fitting. It will definitely make the person it’s written about want him, want to see more, want to touch, but at the end of the video you can tell it’s not happening. As for me, it was written about a _girl_ and while I’ve seen he and Ryan exchange saliva I think he’s like Pete in that way. It doesn’t go further with guys than kissing. And even if guys were an option for Brendon, that doesn’t mean I ever would be. But as Pete walks in, his cocky knowing grin in place, I look up with him with a false expression of indifference.

“Did you get lost in Starbucks?” I nod towards the coffee in his hands.

“Nope, thought you’d need time to think.” he sits on the bed with me and hands me the Starbucks cup, “And this is for you.”

I take a sip of the coffee before shrugging, “Think about what?”

He rolls his eyes, “If I can see through Mikey Way’s poker face, then I can sure as hell see through yours.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“How about, I watched the video and jacked off, and don’t deny it you’ve got that embarrassed mixed with guilt look in your eyes that’s always there after you touch yourself.” he crosses his arms.

I blush deeply and take a sip of my coffee to fill the silence.

His voice softens, “Patrick... no one’s going to treat you any differently if you come out. You don’t... You don’t have to keep lying to yourself. Or torturing yourself with having a girlfriend. It’s okay to want to be with a guy...”

“I’m not gay! That video didn’t do anything for me sorry, but-”

“That video made me question MY sexuality so I really doubt that it didn’t do something for you!” his voice rises.

“Everyone questions your sexuality!” I yell back.

“Don’t take it out on me, just because you’re too fucking afraid to come out!”

“What does it matter to you if I’m out or not!?” I shove him away from me.

“Because, dickhead I want you to be happy!” he shoves back.

“Well maybe I know that I’m never going to be happy!” I shove harder.

“Stop being so dramatic!” he shoves harder, making me stumble backwards, he catches my arm before I can fall and pulls me back up so I can regain my balance, his voice cracking a bit from the screaming match, “Patrick you’re one of the few things in this world...that’s an absolute good. If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you.”

I look down and shrug, “I can’t...saying it makes it real Pete.”

“It’s already real, ‘Trick. You just keep trying to hide it and it’s not good for you. Saying it out loud sounds scary, but you’ll feel better about it. You don’t have to tell the world all at once, but you can tell me. Okay? Right now it’s just us.” he hugs me tightly.

“P-Pete I can’t...”

“Yes you can.” He rests his head on my shoulder, “You’re Patrick Stump. You can do anything.”

I bite my lip and say it, barely above a whisper, “I’m gay.”

Pete grins and hugs me tighter. I can barely breathe but I need the hug more than the oxygen right now. I feel completely exposed. Like I’m naked in front of the entire world. My eyes start to water as the fear increases. Pete said this would make me feel better, not worse. I think about my girlfriend, and let out a soft laugh because I should probably break up with her. And that though alone makes me feel warm. My skin tingles everywhere Pete’s body is touching mine, and I know I should pull back from the hug but I just can’t. It reminds me of when I had a silly, but huge crush on him. His smile would melt my heart, and he knew I had a crush. My goofy smile told him everything, but he never treated me any differently. He still hugged me, just like before he knew and we still hung out all the time. He accepted me. That’s when the tingling stops and there’s just warmth that only increases when I hug back, tighter than ever.

He chuckles, “You’re crushing my organs, ‘Trick.”

“You don’t need them.” 

He smiles, “I kinda do... how do you feel?”

I bite my lip and look up to him, “L-Like my skin finally fits.”

His smile widens, “Yeah?”

I nod, “But we’re not ever telling Brendon that video made me come out.”

“Just Brendon?”

I roll my eyes, “We’re never telling _anyone_.”

He pouts, “But Pattycakes-”

“No.”

 

When I tell Andy he hugs me, telling me he’s glad I’m finally coming out because he was afraid I was going to explode. Joe is...Joe, so he highfives me and wishes me luck on banging guys. I let them circulate it to Panic!, since we all consider them to be good friends. I call my mom and she cries, saying she’s glad I finally feel comfortable enough to be myself. I guess I didn’t hide it as well as I should have. I break up with the girlfriend, leaving out my sexuality. I tell her that I just feel bad because we never see each other, I’m always busy, and it isn’t fair to her. She isn’t happy, but she agrees and that is that.

Brendon, I’ve been avoid completely. And despite two seperate buses, that’s difficult to do on tour. He keeps trying to talk to me but I escape, lying and saying I have to go do something, but I’ll get back with him. I’m just afraid I’ll end up talking about the video and that could never be a good thing.


End file.
